


They Have Sent You a Letter

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [155]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Meanwhile On the Outside, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: JK Rowling didn't get the idea for Hogwarts from nowhere, as Shawn's friends are about to learn.





	They Have Sent You a Letter

_Dear Mr. Flynn,_

_Under normal circumstances, we would not be contacting you, as you are far past the age of acceptance into our institute, as well as your previous identification as a carrier rather than a full-fledged warlock. However, there are ways in which a carrier can have their magic unlocked, and it appears that such has happened to you. Therefore, if you present this letter, as well as the enclosed supplies list, to the proprietor of Cullen's Concoctions, he will be happy to supply you with a potion which will physically revert you to the appropriate age, and you can begin studies after all._

_As you are most likely aware, members of your family (particularly on your father's side) have attended our institute for generations. We would be quite honored to have another Flynn join the ranks of our alumni._

_In addition, I feel duty-bound to inform you that of those who worked with you at Joey Drew Studios, several (who are listed on an enclosed note) have inadvertently acquired natural magic. We are not yet aware of how this came to pass, but it is most likely through the same force that affected you, and we are more than willing to extend to them the same offer. It is never a bad thing to have an occasional infusion of fresh blood._

_Yours sincerely,_  
_Vanessa Gold_  
_Headmistress of the John Dee Institute for Witches and Warlocks_

*

A few days later, seven thirteen-year-olds stepped off a plane, listening eagerly as one of them answered their questions.

"...Mind you, de-aging potions aren't hard to come by," Shawn was saying. "It's just that most of 'em wear off after some time. Ones that don't fade are pretty hard to find."

"Guess we were lucky, then," Grant said.

"This is really exciting." Susie's eyes were darting back and forth, looking at the various shops they passed as they made their way through the terminal. "I never dreamed this was possible."

"No kidding," Allison agreed. "I bet this is how Hermione felt."

"How do you think it happened, anyway?" Wally wondered.

"My guess? Drew had something to do with it." Thomas frowned at the memory of working on the pipes. "Don't know what that godforsaken machine was for, but it wasn't anything natural."

"That makes sense," Shawn mused. "Especially with all the times we got that ink on us--it could have been magical."

"Well, I guess one good thing came out of working there," Sammy said dryly.

"First years! First years for John Dee this way!"

Spotting the gaggle of thirteen-year-olds gathering by a red-haired man and a brunette woman, Shawn broke into a run, the others doing the same as they followed him.


End file.
